


Remember Me

by WhereisHome



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Natasha-centric, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereisHome/pseuds/WhereisHome
Summary: For the BuckyNat Smutathon. only 2 parts.





	1. Chapter 1

Red hair sprawled over a filthy mattress, she was the only peace he knew. His eyes trailed over her ivory skin, soft under the full moon light bleeding into the room. Her skin was cool under his finger tips as he trailed them over her stomach. His eyes left his finger tips and trailed back to her face. Mischievous smirk and warm green eyes greeted him.

“ _You’re trouble_ ,” the Soldier murmured lowly to her.

“ _You’re the one who keeps stealing away to my room, Soldat_.” Natalia knew too well she had been the one to instigate their relationship, but they both knew he was as much at fault.

He leaned in and gently his nose brushed her before allowing their lips to meet. The kiss started gentle, but it didn’t remain that way as their lips parted, tongues dances, teeth nibbled. He was intoxicated by her taste and craved more of her. His lips broke from hers, kisses trailed down her neck, nips at her collarbone, tongue lashing her nipples.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she hissed softly, hips rising as his hand rubbed against her pussy. His metal appendage carried his weight, as he continued to kiss down the center of her body. Within moments her was on her, tasting her cunt, sweetness flowing freely from her.

As instantly as his tongue lashed at her clit, her hands fell to his hair, gripping the glossy black strands and tangling them in between her petite fingers. He groaned softly at her obvious arousal. Sitting back and gripping her deadly thighs, he lifted her hips to allow him better leverage. He nipped at her labia, tongue flicked firmly at her clit, he drank down as much of her sweet juices, paying little mind to that which leaked down his chin.

Knowing she had to keep quiet only added to Natalia’s arousal, soft moans and harsh pants of air escaped her as she did her best not to wriggle away from him. The 19 year old could only do so much to contain herself however as a whine slipped her lips and her soldier recognized that he would have to give up on her release.

He pulled from between her killer thighs, though her didn’t release the limbs, rather pressed them back against her abdomen. His lips quickly found hers once more in a passionate kiss. Natalia eagerly returned the affections, not minding the taste of herself on his lips.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” she moaned into the kiss and he merely grunted in response.

He shifted them once more, so that he was sitting up, metal and flesh arm under each thigh. Blue and Green eyes locked for a moment. She was beautiful, cheeks flushed pink and ruby red curls wild. He pulled her down on to his cock, and felt her twitch and shutter as the sensation.

Her arms circled his neck, hands in his hair as her head fell back. He kissed her neck and jaw as he began to slowly slide her up and down his length. She pleaded for more from him between hitched breaths and he eagerly complied. Anything for his Natashen’ka. Anything at all. He groaned against her skin as he began to bounce her faster and harder against him. She was so wet and tight, he was grateful that he was resilient enough last.

It wasn’t long before Natalia began to press desperate and feverish kisses to his lips, needing something to silence the loud moans that wanted to escape her. He gripped tighter to her thighs, certain he would bruise her as she tightened around him. It was only a moment longer before her tension turned to fluttering. She whined into a shared kiss, nailed clawing at his back.

The Soldier wasn’t done however. He released her thighs, gripping to her hips and allowing them both to continue at as slowed pace as they continued to kiss, still holding to each other dearly. It was a slow and intimate process as she rode him gently to his release.

The Soldier laid them back and they shared a few more kissed before falling asleep beside one another. He didn’t normally sleep, but Natalia had a way of soothing him, of making him feel human. The rest was interrupted however as the door was broken open, Natalia’s scream the last thing he heard.

* * *

 

Sitting up suddenly, James Barnes let out a shaky breath. He had grown accustomed to the nightmares, but, the memories, they were far harder to deal with. And this... His heart sank to his stomach as he thought of Natasha and the little quips she’d made to him. His Natalia. The kind and earnest but deadly girl... If she didn’t hate him, he would never understand how.

It was only as he got up from the couch that he remembered where he even was. Steve’s apartment. He padded lightly to the bedroom door and peeked in to see the blonde sleeping still. That was good. He didn’t want to explain where he was going, but he’d be sure to leave a note.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2 am. Normally Natasha would be at least trying to, or pretending to try and sleep. But sleep was something she saw less and less these days. The nightmares, the memories, the knowledge that the Winter Soldier, her Soldat was... who he was. She was still wrapping her head around it. Before she had the avengers to fill her time, but now... she tried to best to keep herself busy, but it was more hurry-up and wait than anything.

A knock came to her door, she highly doubted Clint left the farm to see her unexpectedly, which left her with one other assumption. A non-friendly. She slipped on her sting as she stepped towards the solid oak. Her steps were silent as she looked through the peephole. James. Her heart constricted, and it took her a moment to compartmentalize her feelings. She pulled her door open and raised a brow. “Steve alright?” she asked.

James gave a deaf nod and ran a hand through his too long hair. “Natalia,” he said, while searching for words.

Her brows knit. She knew. Quickly she refixed her face to that mischievous smirk that had garnered so much trouble. “Don’t go soft on me, Soldat.”

“Never,” he said with a soft smile. He step a bit closer to her, the tension was palpable. “I’m sorry,” he said, his own brows sloping.

“I forgive you.”

“You never forgive.”

“Maybe not.” It was slowly settling in to both of them, who they were really, who they were to each other. “I’m not that girl anymore.”

“You’re as much her as I am him. Less than others may think, but more than we’d like to admit,” he said softly as he reached up to tug at a strand of her hair. “My Natashen’ka.” His lips turned to a lopsided smirk and she felt her cheeks flushing, she felt 19 again.

“Ten Years is a long time, Soldat,” she said in some reach at better senses. But those wouldn’t last, not with him, she knew that.

He stepped closer once more, and she didn’t recede. “I didn’t know how much I’d missed you,” he whispered, resting his forehead on hers. He didn’t dare to kiss her, he didn’t deserve to. He’d hurt her, too many times.

“Shut up,” she teased before turning her head to press her lips to his. It was just as desperate, just as necessary as it had once been 10 years prior. She needed him, and he needed her. He bent down and picked her up, never breaking the kiss. The door kicked shut behind him, he carried her into the small apartment.

Within moments they were in her room, hands pulling desperately at clothing. When she let herself down from him she pulled his shirt off before her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in, kissing her breast bone. She hummed softly at the touch she’d so missed, like a hole she tried to desperately to fill.

She turned in his arms, pressing her back against him. His cool steel arms remained at her waist but his flesh hand traveled to her breast, massaging her as he nipped at her neck. She rotated her hips against his arising a groan from within him. He held her tighter and pinched at her nipples, hips rutting gently.

She moaned softly, and pushed at her pajama pants. “Please,” she whispered, and he knew too well what she meant.

He knew, but he didn’t wish to rush this. “What was that, Natashen’ka? I couldn’t hear you,” he teased as he moved his flesh hand to push her panties to follow her pants. His fingers brushed her pussy lips, teasing her further.

She groaned, half in frustration, half in arousal. “So cruel,” she said as she reached back to push at his pants. “I want you.”

“Want me to what?” he asked as his stroked her clit. He nibbled at her ear. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Another moan slipped her lips, “Fuck. You’re such a bastard,” she said as she turned her head to kiss him once more. He continued to play with her, his speed varying from teasingly slow and quick. She whimpered into the kiss, her hips moving of their own accord.

He only barely broke the kiss to speak, “I wanna hear you, Nata. We don’t have to keep quiet anymore.”

“Please,” the pleading slipped from her lips again, “Please fuck me,” she whined.

He smirked and slipped his fingers further back to enter her. Her breath hitching as he began to finger her. “I will, in time,” he said quietly in her ear. She shivered, her hips timing themselves with his digits.

As he sped up, she moaned again, “Soldat, fuck me,” she nearly cried out, still pleading with him. She reached behind her to stroke him through his underwear, not willing to be the only one in such delicious torture.

He groaned and bucked into her hand. “You want it, Nata?”

“Yes,” she whimpered, though he could already feel her beginning to tightening. “Yes!” she cried out as he doubled his efforts, edging her towards her orgasm. “Fuck me.”

He pressed his lips back to hers briefly as she cried out with pleasure. Just as she was approaching her climax he stopped and pushed her down, to gently bend her over the bed. “Look at how wet and glistening you are, Natalia,” he teased as he lowered his underwear. She whined, but that whine became a broken moan as he thrust into her. Not wasting any time, he began to fuck her hard.

As his cock filled her, she gripped at the sheet, slamming back against him. She panted and moaned louder as he finally fucked her. After another moment he moved his flesh hand to her mouth, slipping in the fingers that had been inside of her. She sucked on them hungrily and he groaned. Using his metal hand he pulled her back up against him and began to suck on her neck.

The actions were enough to push her over the edge into euphoria. Her climax bright and vibrant and warm. She felt so deliciously warm and yet she wanted more. She had never known herself to be so desperate, not with anyone but him.

He groaned as she tightened and fluttered and reached her completion. Christ, he wished he could stay inside of her forever, and her face as she orgasmed, the pure bliss, he loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured her praises as he slowed his momentum. She rested her head back against him as they moved lazily together. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, the one he’d shot through, apologetic of the pain he’d caused her when he was out of his mind.

She raised her hand to run through his hair, glossy and dark, all that she once remembered of him, his touch began gentle, one had cupping her breast while his metallic digits kept her to him. “James,” she breath quietly and he kissed her. They were who they were. And in this moment it was poetic. In this moment it was right.

After their lips parted, she pulled herself from him and sat him on the bed. And he looked at her, really looked her. In many ways, she was no longer the girl he’d loved. She was more than that. She was a woman, who knew her own mind, still as complicated, and compassionate, and damaged. And he knew he loved her still, or more for all she’d become.

She straddled his lap, hips moving to tease him as she leaned in to kiss him. He groaned into the kiss, but didn’t push to assume dominance, allowing her this control, the control he hadn’t previously known how to give to her. She broke this kiss and rested her forehead against his. “Say it,” she whispered.

“Fuck me,” he breathed back. Not a demand, a request. “Please, Nata,” he added, blue eyes opening to look at her. He could see that she was pleased with this, vindicated even. She needed it, needed the control, the power.

Natasha lower a hand to grip his member and align them before sinking down onto him. A shuttering breath left both of them, over sensitivity plagued their bodies. He brushed his nose against hers, and kissed her gently. She began to move her hips once more, first slow undulations, almost testing to see if he’d let her keep the control, then picking up speed at they shared moans, shaky breaths, pants of hot air. James swore under his breath, murmured his love for her, and she listened.

One hand tangled in his hair as she rode him, the had a firm grip on his flesh shoulder. He bucked into her only when he couldn’t hold back at all, and she moaned with each. As she grew close to a second climax she pulled his head back by his hair, allowing her the slight advantage of being above him. “Tell me again,” she commanded. His face didn’t need to change for her to see in his eyes that she hadn’t be clear enough. “That you love me.”

He smiled a bit and tightened his arms around hers just a bit, “I love you, Natalia Romanova, I always have, and I always will. I am yours.”

She nipped at his lip then lashed her tongue against the assaulted flesh, his lips parted and they kissed. She bounced against him faster, harder. Her nails leaving thin red lines on his skin. Instinctively he bucked into her.

A high whine escaped the back of her throat as she came once more, nails digging in. James was hardly able to withstand the second series of tense and flutter, and soon found himself following after her, a low groan rumbling in his throat. Their hips slowed and soon stopped, heavy breathing and silence between them.

After a moment he laid them back on her bed, and he laughed to himself. “You’re trouble,” he teased. And they both laughed, so content, so comfortable, and so very at home.


End file.
